1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a continuous constant-rate feeding system and, more particularly, to a continuous constant-rate feeding system for operation at high temperature under high pressure without any risk of jam.
2. Related Prior Art
Bioenergy makes about 15% of primary energy in the world, and about 80% of renewable energy. As the reserve of coal is decreasing while the need for reducing the carbon footprint is increasing, the need of bioenergy is increasing.
In Taiwan, annular biological waste includes about 700 million metric tons of urban garbage, 100 million metric tons of constructional wood waste, 2300 million metric tons of agricultural waste and 2000 million metric tons of industrial waste. If the bioenergy contained in these types of waste can be converted to electricity, the benefits are remarkable. To use the bioenergy, commonly there are two methods: combustion and gasification. In either method, jam of biomass during feeding process is always a problem. The problem of jam is particularly serious to a pressurized gasification system.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems as mentioned above.